Darkness and Light
by Youshi Semenjyu
Summary: Imagine the Darkness in love with the Light...(2x4, angst, AU)
1. Default Chapter

Darkness and Light

Darkness and Light

By DuoLordOfDeath

Disclaimer: Uh, no, who ever said I owned Gundam Wing anyways?

Ominous darkness...symbolic of death and pain. Ancients feared the inky blackness, afraid of the demons that might rise from the depths of damnation and destroy them. Darkness, portrayed as unloving, unforgiving, and merciless, a ruthless entity of destruction.

Beautiful light...representative of heaven and hope. The halos of angels carry this beauty with them, and use it to banish the foreboding black of night. Kind, lovely, and divine, light symbolizes the power of the celestial beings and the grace of their presense.

Unloving and gentle. Merciless and kind. Darkness and light. Complete opposites in every way, enemies in the heavins and in the Pit. They say that darkness cannot love and light must obliterate darkness. And, above all else, they must never fall in love with one another....

*************

Hell's gates. He knew them well. Gnarled black iron bars twisted into grotesque shapes held the horrid fires of damnation within, and it bathed it's immortal, evil prisoners in eternal torture. The screams were deafening in his ears, and insane crys of acknowledging his new presense filled the air as the prisoners' long, writing arms stretched out to him from the bars. But it was unusual to see an angel of light flying near the gates of Hell. Ususally, the only angels who traveled here were messenger angels. Even more serious was the fact that he was forbidden to come here, and had to sneak here. A figure caught the angel's keen aqua eyes, a figure he knew well from his previous, also secret visits here. He landed lightly on the dark crimson ground and approached the stoic demon. The demon looked quite human, except for the blackened red wings that stretched from his bare back. His prussian blue eyes regarded the angel with recognition, and nodded.

"Heero..I'm sorry to trouble you..but I wanted to see him again..."

"Don't apologize, Quatre. Follow me, and I'll escort you to his chambers. Don't mind any of the shouts from the Flames, just keep your eyes on me."

Quatre nodded, and tucked his snowy white wings against his back, shielding them from the searing embers. He silently followed the Demon of Destruction through the maze of mishapen black walls, his mind only on one thing.

His forbidden love.

*************

The dim torches cast an eerie glow upon the pacing, winged figure as he walked around his small, darkened room. The dim firelight glinted in his shaded amethyst eyes, and cast his shadow over the walls and floor of the room. His stong yet slim arms were crossed over his toned, bare chest, and sheened lightly with a slight coating of perspriation. As he walked, his long chesnut braid moved slightly over his leathery black batlike wings, and brushed against the top of his long, loose ebony pants.

"Damn it..." he muttered, putting a hand to his forehead. "What are we supposed to do? Angels and demons aren't supposed to love one another..and yet we do...Quatre...I wish you were here to give me some calm...if only we didn't have to risk everything...."

A knock upon the black stone and iron door brought the distraught Shinigami out of his thoughts. He straightened his hair and clothing and cleared his face of emotion, then stood straight.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Heero walked in, a stern look upon his features. The Japanese boy stood for a moment, then spoke.

"Duo, you have a visitor. I"ll make sure that you aren't disturbed."

"Oh, okay. Send them in."

Heero nodded, then walked back out into the stone corridor.

"Here you are."

"Thanks again, Heero."

Duo took a deep breath at the second voice, and gaped as an all-too-familiar being entered his chambers. The pale golden hair, surrounded by a lovely aura of light, moved slightly with his gentle movements. His whole bodyglowed with heavenly radiance, his ivory wings tucked behind him. The snowy white pants that he wore rustled slightly, held up with a slender golden cord.

"Duo..." Quatre whispered after Heero closed the door. He smiled gently.

"Quatre!" the God of Death cried, rushing forward. He grasped the angel's hands tightlyand pulled the blond to him. "Quatre, you shouldn't be here! It's dangerous! What if we were caught?" Duo looked into the Arabian's determined aquamarine eyes, and sighed with a smile. Duo pulled him into his embrace and gently touched the wings upon Quatre's back. "But..I am very glad to see you, my Angel of Light.."

Quatre smiled, and put a hand to Shinigami's warm cheek. The light that emmited from his body danced across his face gently, lighting up his darkened eyes and gently soothing the troubled god's nerves and emotions. Duo smiled back, and kissed his forehead gently. 

"Who'd have thought that the God of Death himself would fall in love with an angel....we've risked a lot to see each other...what would happen if we were caught, Quatre?"

"Let's not think about it right now, Duo...I.." Quatre smiled a bit and blushed lightly, looking down a bit. "I..Duo, please...make love to me...if we get caught soon, then we will already be one, and can never really be seperated no matter what the punishment may be....please...I love you, Duo.."

Duo, although a bit surprised by the angel's tender request, smiled softly and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against his angel's own sweet mouth. Quatre gently elongted his wings and wrapped them around him and Duo, encasing them in a feathery white world, just the two of them, The God of Death and the Angel of Light.

Thus, the Darkness and the Light became one...

***************

"Hmm...where could he be? I've been looking for him all day..." Trowa Barton replied softly to himself. He opened his long white wings and took to the sky, continuing his search. He was thankful that he hadn't recieved a message to deliver today, because he needed to speak with his best friend, Quatre Winner. Trowa had noticed that he had been acting peculiar for a while, and wanted to see why. He landed near a young woman and approached her. "Iria, have you seen your brother?"

The blon woman shook her her head. "Not today, Trowa, but I do have something for you to deliver. It's from the Hall of the Dead. They need a consensus from Shinigami. I need you to deliver this message directly to Shinigami himself. No one else."

Trowa sighed and shook his head. "Okay. Guess my search will have to wait. Thanks."

And with that, Trowa spread his wings and began his long, lonely descent to Hell. The wind whipped his hair a bit, moving it away from his eye repeatedly. He ignored this though, his mind elsewhere. As the gloomy gates of his destination came into view, he noticed that the guardian of the gates wasn't there. He thought it odd that the Demon of Destruction wasn't there, but shrugged it off and flew over the gates and landed on the scorching ground. The hellish creatures that were gathered near his landing spot scurried away, afraid of his heavenly powers. Only the most powerful demons and Shinigami himself were invulnerable to an angel's powers. Only the more powerful Teraphim could combat them.

He walked through the blackened corridors until he found the God of Death's chambers, and the Gatekeeper of Hell guarding the door. The stern demon regarded the angel stoically as he drew nearer, and crossed his arms.

"What do you need?"

"I have a message for Shinigami."

"I cannot let anyone disturb him. He has given me strict orders not to let anyone enter his chambers. Give me the message, and I shall relay it to him as soon as he is finished."

"No, I have strict orders from the Hall of the Dead to deliver this to Shinigami directly as soon as I get here. Please, step aside."

"The Hall of the Dead?" Heero could not argue when it came to the Hall of the Dead, even if he had orders from the God of Death. Reluctantly, he stepped aside, closing his eyes as Trowa walked to the door and opened it.

Trowa walked into the dim room, and gasped at the sight before him. He stood stark still, silent and unmoving. Two figures lay asleep in the bed before him, the arms of Shinigami around the other, slightly smaller being. The light from the smaller boy and the white wingsquickly gave away that he was an angel, and Trowa immeadiatly recognized him.

"Quatre!?"

The halo around the sleeping angel quickly brightened as he was shaken out of sleep, and he gasped as he took in the sight of his best friend. He did not look ashamed, but afraid. 

"Trowa! Please..listen to me..."

Duo looked upon Trowa silently, his greatest fear becoming reality. Behind the messenger, Heero stood, and Duo knew that there was nothing that the demon could have done to stop the angel. He brought himself back to the conversation between Trowa and Quatre, and closed his eyes.

"Quatre...is this why you have been acting so strange? Disappearing without a trace, figiting whenever I got a message to deliver to Shinigami? Is this why?" Trowa's voice remained calm and level, not accusing and degrading. Trowa was not angry, but he had wished that Quatre had told him sooner. Then maybe there would have been time to help the two lovers.

Quatre silently nodded, his gaze never breaking from Trowa's. "Please, Trowa..." Quatre's voice was stern and smooth. "Please don't tell the Hall of Judgement...at least, don't let them accuse Duo..let them take me..but not him..."

Trowa shook his head. "I wish..I didn't have to tell them about either of you..but as a messenger angel, it is my duty to tell them about you both. I wish I could help you...I'll make sure that your judgements are fair...I hope you can both forgive me..."

"I understand...." Duo replied. He nodded to Trowa quietly. "We wanted to be together, and now we must pay for breaking taboo..."

Quatre nodded. "It's okay, Trowa...you are obligated to do this... I don't blame you...."

Trowa nodded, then turned around. "I'll leave to let you get ready. Be ready in about 3 minutes..oh,Duo?"

"..Yes?"

"Who do you want me to give the message to?"

"To Heero..."

Trowa nodded, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He turned to Heero and told him what he was supposed to tell Shinigami. Heero nodded, and walked off to begin the task of maintaining a consensus. A few moments later, Duo and Quatre emerged from the room, and Trowa nodded. 

"Follow me..."

*******************

Duo and Quatre sat at opposite ends of the great hall, Trowa standing near the large podium in the center. Angels, Seraphim, and other heavenly beings had gathered to see the spectacle, and many were shouting about the desecration that Quatre had commited against himself. Rage boiled in Duo's mind, but it was quickly silenced as Trowa clapped his hands curtly, and stepped aside. In walked a thin but imposing angel. His ebony eyes were firm and serious as he walked to the center of the room, a book in his hands. His black hair was smoothed back into a small ponytail, and his wings were of gleaming golden feathers. He took a stand at the podium and took a breath. Quatre knew him well. Wufei, the Angel of Judgement...he was one of Quatre friends as well, and he could tell that it would be hard for Wufei to rule against him and Duo.

"Silence!" Wufei's smooth voice rang out through the hall. The assembly became quiet, and Wufei took a breath as he looked from Quatre to Duo then back to his book. The aura around his head wafted with thought as he read what had happened, then he looked back up.

"It says here, that you," the Chinese youth replied, pointing to Quatre, "Quatre, was seen sleeping with Duo, the God of Death, by Trowa Barton, who was to deliver a message to Shinigami. Is that correct?"

Quatre stood and took a breath. "Yes, this is true." His voice was clear and serious. A hushed whisper echoed about the hall as he stood, unmoving and proud. He was not ashamed of his love.

"And how long have you been seeing him, exactly?"

Quatre paused for a moment, thinking. "About two and a half years, Your Honor."

Wufei managed to keep a serious face, devoid of surprise. "And you have been secretly seeing him ever since?"

"Yes, sir."

Wufei nodded, and wrote this down. "And did you know that it is strictly forbidden by celestial law for an angel and a demon to associate in this manner?"

"Yes, I am quite aware of this."

As Quatre stated his case, Duo felt deep admiration for his angelic lover grow. He was not afraid at all. He stood proud and tall, wings slightly outstretched, hands at his sides.

"Alright. Quatre, as punishment for breaking this taboo, you are hereby stripped of your status, and are banished to live on Earth as a human, amidst chaos and devastation. People will shun you, and others will accept you." Wufei closed his eyes as he spoke. "I have spoken."

Quate bowed his head, and looked over to Duo as his wings began to vanish. Duo, realizing that this may be the last time that he would ever see his angel, stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over with a clatter. He rushed across the hall, the audience of beings gasping at his bold, sudden move. He brought the blond into his arms just as he began to fade, and kissed him deeply. Quatre kissed back and pulled away gently, aqua eyes brimming with tears.

"I love you..." And he was gone.

Duo lowered his arms to his sides, tears streaking down his face. Trowa and a fewothers managed to drag Shinigami back to his overturned seat, while others managed to quiet the crowd down. Duo remained standing, and regarded Wufei quietly,awaiting his punishment.

"Duo, it is quite obvious from your rash actions that you have the same testimony as Quatre. Am I correct?" Wufei asked levelly, watching him seriously.

Duo raised his head, not caring that all of the Heavens would see the God of Death himself weeping. "Yes, Your Honor. Exactly the same. I have no shame in what I have done, because I loved that angel, and no one can sway me to speak otherwise.I am ready to recieve whatever punishment you have in store for me."

Wufei nodded, and sighed. "Then, I bestow upon you the same punishment that Quatre recieved. Except," Wufei added," That you will be living amidst poverty and endless death, and there will be only one thing that will stop this curse of death. But that you must discover for yourself." Wufei slammed his book shut, signifying the end of the trial.

Duo bowed his head and nodded. As he vanished, he turned to the crowd, and spread his wings and arms out to the crowd, speaking one last statement before he disappeared.

"Imagine...the Darkness in Love with the Light..."

Those were the last words of Shinigami.

~*Owari*~

To be continued! Part Two coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness and Light: Part 2

Darkness and Light: Part 2

Thunder cracked in the distance as I walked along the beaten gravel pathway. Gravestones, old, misshapen, and unreadable, lay around me, sat crookedly into the damp, cool ground. I sighed and continued on, paying the oncoming storm no heed. I had more important matters on my mind.

It has been lonely this past year. A year of poverty, death, and searching....a search that most likely is in vain. I stared quietly as I passed a tall, lovely statue of an angel, with feathery yet stony wings outspread, clad in ivory colored robes. Quite lovely, but not the angel I have been searching for.

I have been searching for him ever since I came to Earth, and it feels as though I've been all over, when I know that I have only covered a mere distance. It seemed as though my search would never end, and I would be forever doomed to walk this planet, waiting and looking.Ironic, isn't it? I had been been banished from Hell, only to return to Purgatory. 

The sky was horridly gray, and I pulled the black trenchcoat I wore closer to my body as I continued to wander through the graveyard.

Many have wondered why I call myself the God of Death. Sometimes, I even ask myself that, considering my fallen status, but then I remember that I had inadvertenly killed an angel, stripping him of his heavenly radiance...I had committed sacrilige....

The rain began to pour. Wordlessly, I jammed my hands into my pockets and bowed my head, the cold water streaming down my face. While others ran for shelter, I continued my trek through the rain, my chesnut bangs plastered to my forehead. The streets were deserted, with the exception of the few cars that passed by, cascading water upon the sidewalk on which I walked.

I found myself shivering as night neared, and my body quaked with the advent of illness; pnemonia, most likely pnemonia. I had foolishly forgotten that this new, frail human body that I possessed wasn't as strong as that of a god.

The rain had become harder, and, weary with illness and hunger, I stopped upon the muddy side of the road. I had been walking so far that I had long left the town.The rain showed no sign of stopping, and I was burning up with fever, though I was freezing. 

I tried to take another step, to keep going, but I found that my knees no longer seemed to work, and my feet felt nearly nonexistant. I tried desperatly to regain my balance, but I was feeling horribly lightheaded, my vision blurred. As I fell to the cold, wet asphalt, victim to illness, I heard a car door slam in the distance and a pair of voices come near me. Then, my world faded to darkness, into blissful unconsciousness.

*******************

I was...I was flying. I could feel the steady beat of leathery wings against my back, the gentle breeze blowing against my body. I openedmy eyes, and saw the cheerful white billows of cumulus as I soared.

Many times had this dream come to me, and it always was the same. Once again, I was among the clouds, just like before I had been proclaimed God of Death, gliding through the skies carelessly. Then, I would always hear a laugh of joy below me. And, everytime, I would look down through the thin clouds-and it always ended there.

I continued to coast the breezes, when, just as I expected, I heard the laugh. I glanced down, subconsciously ready for the dream's end. But..this time it didn't.

From the clouds emerged a beaming angel, hair of palest gold and wings of whitest snow. The feathery wings moved in perfect unison with mine as he neared me, aqua eyes gleaming.

"Duo...I've missed you..." came his gentle voice. It made my heart lap and ache at the same time, I had heard his voice again, yet it had only been a dream. "I've been searching for you...all this time...and now..." His marine eyes were glistening with tears, "I have found you..."

"...Quatre..."

His touch felt so real...so warm and inviting against my skin. His gentle fingertips against my cheek, the heavenly warmth that radiated from him..it was pure euphoria. Pure, false euphoria...yet I had waited so long to taste his sweet lips andhold his warm body in my arms. Finally...

I lowered my lips towards Quatre's, ready to feel his silky caress again..I had been more starved for his touch than food itself. But suddenly, my angel had vanished, along with the sky, and left me in darkness.

Lightning flashed outside, and thunder cracked in harmony with the roar of wind and rain. I was in a house, safe and away from the elements, though I still shook a bit from fever.

Those voices..they must've brought me back to thier home and cared for me. I hoped that they came to check on me soon. I wanted to thank them.

I curled into the warmth of the large, soft bed, clinging desperatly to the image of Quatre that my dreams had given me. It was then that I realized that my caretakers must know good medical procedure. They had freed me of my soiled wet clothing, and had dressed me in non-restricting light pajamas, witout even waking me. I was impressed.

The door creaked open, and a dim light flicked on. I glanced over, and saw a young man, perhaps the age of 23, walk in, carrying a wet washcloth, food, and some sort of medecation. He was obviously of Middle Eastern descent; I could tell from his dark hair and onyx eyes, as well as his attire. He was very handsome, and wore white, slightly billowy pants and a loose tan shirt with a vibrant red vest over that. Atop his short black hair sat a jaunty red fez. He smiled warmly and walked near me, setting the food tray and medicine on the nightstand. 

"Ah, so our nameless visitor has awakened!" He chuckled cheerily and pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards. "How are you feeling?"

I sat up rigidly and smiled weakly. "I think I'm a little bit better..I want to thank you for helping me."

The Arab man smiled again. "Don't thank me, thank my master. He feels that he should help those in need. Someone he helped once called him a "Guardian Angel". And he's only about your age, I suspect. You both appear close to the same age." He handed me the washcloth then went to the food tray. "My name's Darius. I won't be the only guy coming to check on you though.About 5 of us Maguanac soldiers have been assigned to keep tabs on you. We had to convice that kiddo not to come up here until your fever has gone down." Darius nodded good-naturedly as he sat the food in front of me.

"My name's Duo...I'd really like to meet your master when I feel better.." I replied as I began to eat gratefully.

Darius nodded. "Let me check your temperature. Abdul and Auda were giving me a hard time about playing wet nurse,but I don't mind. I know more about medical stuff than those two any day!" He grinned, then looked at the thermometer that he had pressed into my mouth.

"Am I still contagious, Darius?"

"Just barely. I'll call him on up. He'll be delighted. Do you like tea?"

I nodded, although truthfully I had never drank tea. Sure, I knew what it was, but I had never tasted it.

I continued to eat while Darius walked to a small intercom and called to his master. I smiled a bit. This man called a boy barely my age "master", yet this boy didn't treat him like a servant, but more like a fellow soldier or comrade. I concluded that it was just a term of enderment for a well-beloved leader.

The Maguanac walked back over to my bedside and administered the medication to me. I made a face, as it did not taste exactly like cherries and cream, and swallowed it with a grimace. Darius laughed."Yeah, we know it isn't the best tasting stuff. He should be here any time now." As if on cue, a small knock sounded from the othre side of the door. "Oh, that would be him! Come in!" Darius stood to leave. I watched fixedly as the door opened and in walkeda boy no younger than I. He was carrying a tea tray, laden with two cups and a steaming pot of tea. I drew in a sharp breath.

"Q-quatre?"

The tea tray clattered to the floor, dropped from the young man's grasp in surprise. The china shattered, spilling tea all over the dark cranberry carpet.

"Master Quatre? Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'm fine..Darius..I'll take care of the mess..."

"Sure thing, kid." He smiled curiously, then left, closing the door behind him. Silent surprise hung in the room as we stared at each other in awe, the shattered tea cups lying forgotten at his feet.

I couldn't take my eyes from his crystal clear gaze. His pale hair framed his graceful face, long blond bangs not obscuring tears of mixed emotions in hisbrilliant marine eyes. He gasped softly, hands fallen limply to his sides. He was just as lovely as I remembered him.

"...I don't beleive it...oh my God..."

Frankly, neither could I.There he was, a fallen angel reborn, standing before me. It had been a year...a long, harsh, lonely year...time had been kind to him; he still appeared the same beautiful angel that I remembered from what seemed so long ago. Silently and shakily, he stepped towards me, his soft lips curved in an awed smile. When he got to my bedside, he sat down upon the bedding next to me and grasped my hands, tears glimmering in his eyes. He placed a hand upon my cheek, tracing my face with nible fingertips. His touch felt like velvety silk, a touch that I never thought I would feel again. It was as though he was trying to rekindle a memory, long forgotten. He was so close, after so long. I pulled him into my arms,mustering all the strength I could, but I was glad to have his strength and warmth with me again. 

"Duo..I never thought...of all places...it's been so long..." Quatre looked at me, blushing at his lack of words. His fathomless eyes glittered with gentle light, a reminder of the beautiful halo that once encompassed his golden hair. 

"Shhh...." I whispered, putting a gentle finger to his lips. I smiled, and leaned up. For a brief moment, we hesitated, content with watching each other, then I breathed deeply as Quatre's lips pressed gently and hungrilly against mine. I could taste and feel his tears against my cheek as they mingled with my own, and smiled to myself as his arms wrapped around my shoulders and held me nearer, as though I was going to vanish into thin air, just as he had to me only a year ago. Finally, we were whole again...and my search was over...

Darkenss...searching for Light...not even Heaven's taboo could stop me...and I had succeeded.

~*Owari*~


End file.
